


Summerhall

by pedrowrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Tragedy at Summerhall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrowrites/pseuds/pedrowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Flames. They were all around her, consuming the furniture and the tapestries on the walls, quickly spreading over the halls. She could hear the screams too, the voices of her kin filled with terror. There was no way of escape. This was her doom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summerhall

Flames. They were all around her, consuming the furniture and the tapestries on the walls, quickly spreading over the halls. She could hear the screams too, the voices of her kin filled with terror. There was no way of escape. This was her doom.

Her stomach hurt. She tried to keep standing for a while, but now it was simply impossible. She  _was_ entering into labour. Rhaella Targaryen sat on the marble floor, her baby coming to the world; a cruel world. Rhaella knew that, holding back her tears, but she needed to be strong, for herself and for her child.

The ceiling was cracking, and at any moment now she would be crushed by it. “ _If only I had a dragon_ ”, she thought, “ _I could make way through the stones and get out of here_ ”. Her grandfather had promised her a dragon, she remembered, a beautiful dragon for her to ride and fly into the sky, like Silverwing and Queen Alysanne in the songs. But her grandfather had promised too many things. And Rhaella no longer believed in songs.

The blazes grew higher and her clothes were soaked with sweat. Mail-clad arms picked her up, and she found herself being carried through the fire. Ser Duncan the Tall, Lord Commander of her grandsire’s Kingsguard, had come to her rescue, like many knights did in the tales her grandmother used to tell her. But in the tales there were not people screaming in agony. “Stay strong princess”, he said, with a calming voice, “I’ll take you to safety”. Duncan made his way through the hall, and despite being in his sixties he managed to open a passage on the door, kicking it. The moon and the image of the castle set ablaze were reflected on a pond nearby, a vision that was both stunning and terrifying. The knight carried her to a tree near the pond, and went back to the castle. Rhaella squirmed, wishing he could stay. He came back though, this time bringing a Maester, who promptly started to assist her. Once again Duncan ran back through the passage he had opened. But he did not come back.

Pain. That’s what she felt. Intense, maddening pain. Not much later she delivered the child. A boy, like the wood’s witch had said.  _Her son_. Could this baby grow up to be the saviour of humanity, the prince that was promised? “ _More promises_ ”, Rhaella thought, and, glancing back to the burning castle saw a familiar figure moving out of it.  _Aerys_. The thought of him made her shiver. If only he hadn’t found a way out. The sheer thought of never having to see her  _husband_ again was so comforting. She held her baby on her arms, embracing him, whilst the desperate voices of her relatives, clenching the walls and doors, filled her head with utter dread. She wanted to cry, but she had to be strong. If this wasn’t Hell, she didn’t know what else it could be.

Her life was a joke, all she had wanted was freedom, and yet it always seemed that the Gods turned their backs on her. But this, this was the biggest joke of all; the tragic end of House Targaryen, with its proud lords and courteous ladies. By the gods, even the children. Fire and blood were the Targaryen words. Fire and blood is what they got this day. Rhaella held her son closer to her chest. “ _I need to be strong, I must be strong_ ”. But she was tired of being strong. A tear rolled on her cheek, soon to be followed by many others. The people of Summerhall screamed, and so did Rhaella.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first fic and I'd love to know what you think of it!!!


End file.
